She Said 'Yes'
by GundamGurl17
Summary: A Marauder's era fic. What happened when Lily finally said 'yes' to James? Read on and find out! Are my summaries getting better or worse? Oh well. R&R please!


A/N: My first Harry Potter fanfic! It takes place in the Marauder's era. The night Lily finally said 'yes' to James. Ah, teenage love. Anyway, R&R please. Praise is loved, constructive critisism is helpful, and I honestly don't mind if you flame!

She Said 'Yes'!

It was 11:30 pm on a Friday. The Gryffindor common room was almost deserted. Only two seventh-years remained, one, her red hair glinting in the firelight, finishing her late-night studying, the other, sitting by the fire, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. _This is the chance I've been waiting for. We're alone. Now I can ask her. _The boy stood up, his hand subconsciously jumping to his messy black hair. _No! _ He mentally scolded himself. _Don't mess up your hair. She hates that. _Old habits are so hard to break.

Slowly, James Potter crossed the room to where Lily Evans sat. Lily stood up, and began gathering her books, preparing to go to bed. James cleared his throat. Lily glanced at him, then returned to gathering her things.

"Excuse me, Miss Evans…"

Lily turned abruptly. _Miss Evans? Since when does he call me 'Miss Evans'? It's normally just 'Evans'. _"Yes?"

"Um, here, let me help you with that," James said, starting to pick up some of Lily's books. _Doing this properly is harder than I thought. _James started to speak again, but before he could Lily said, "What is this about, James? Why are you suddenly being civil?"

Luckily, James had prepared for a question of this sort. _I knew she would say that. Do I know her, or do I know her? _"Is it not right for a man to treat a woman civilly? Especially a woman as pretty as you," he said in his deepest, most pleasant voice. Lily was caught off guard. She quickly turned to face the fire, hiding from James the fact that he had made her blush. But, always quick on her feet, Lily had a comeback.

"I wouldn't necessarily call myself a woman, and I definitely wouldn't consider you a man."

James was thrown by this statement. "W-well, young woman, then! Either way, you get my point!" James' sophisticated tone had vanished.

Lily, no longer blushing, turned back to James and smiled. "Yes, I do get the point." James smiled. "You want something."

James' smile quickly shrank. "I'm offended, Miss Evans. What on earth could make you think that?" James asked, his pleasant tone returning.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just assumed that because you were being so… civil, you wanted something from me."

"Ah, Miss Evans,"

"Please, no more of this Miss Evans nonsense. Just call me Lily."

"If that's what you want Miss – uh, I mean, Lily. But you know what they say, don't ever assume…"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." Lily grabbed the rest of her things and started for the stairs.

"Hey, Lily?"

She stopped. "Yes, James?"

"I was wondering… well, you know, the Hogsmede trip is tomorrow, and I was just wondering if… you know, we could maybe, meet at Rosmerta's for a butterbeer or something."

Lily stood on the first step in total shock. _Is he… asking me out? Come to think of it, he hasn't asked me to go out with him for awhile. And he has matured a lot. _"So you mean, you want to go on a date?"

"Well, if you want it to be a date, then I guess it could be."

Lily smiled, and pretended to think it over. "I suppose, I could go out with you. But only if you ask me properly."

James beamed. "Alright then, Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

"James Potter, yes, I will go out with you."

"See you tomorrow at Rosmerta's." James and Lily both started up the stairs to their dorms. Halfway up, James turned around. "Oh, and Lily…"

Lily also turned around. "Yes?"

James playfully blew her a kiss. Lilly smiled innocently.

"You missed."

"I… what?"

"You missed," Lily giggled. "If you want to give me a kiss, do it properly." She started back down the stairs, and James met her at the landing.

"Okay, if that's what you want. You asked for it." He quickly kissed her on the cheek. She kissed him back.

"There, that was better now, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it was." James smiled. "Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight James."

"Sweet dreams."

This was met with a soft giggle. "You too." Then they both went into their dorms.

As soon as James had shut the door, he let out a yell, and ran and jumped onto his bed. "YEEEEEESSSSSS! YES! YES! YES!" In the process, he startled Remus, who was almost asleep, woke up Peter, who had been snoring loudly, and stopped Sirius in mid-complaint about Peter's snoring.

"What's got into you mate?" asked Sirius.

"Huh? What's going on?" Peter muttered almost incoherently, still shaking off sleep.

"Can you please keep it down? I was almost asleep!" Remus said angrily.

"NO! I can NOT keep it down," shouted James, still jumping on his bed. "And do you know why, my friends?"

"Because you've had sugar?" offered Sirius.

"WRONG, my dear Padfoot."

"Because you found a secret stash of Firewhiskey and drank it all yourself instead of sharing it with us?" supplied Remus, who was still a little annoyed at having been rudely jolted out of near-sleep.

"WRONG! My dear friends, I, James Potter, have a DATE!"

"With what, your Puffskein?" asked Peter.

"NOPE! With LILY EVANS!" James shouted, jumping higher than ever.

"Yup, he had sugar," said Sirius.

James stopped jumping, but remained standing on his bed. "Some friends you are. You don't believe me?" he asked, sounding deeply hurt.

"You mean, she really did say 'yes'?" asked Peter.

James had his friends' attention now. They couldn't believe it. _He's actually serious, _thought Sirius. Remus voiced Sirius' thought.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"No, I'm not Sirius, he is!" James shouted, and at the same time Sirius exclaimed, "No, he's not Sirius, I am!" Then the two fell into fits of laughter.

Despite an annoyed grunt, Remus said, "Well, congrats, mate!"

"Yeah," agreed Peter.

"I can't believe she actually said yes," continued Remus.

"I can!" said Sirius. "I knew she'd have to some time!"

"Of course she had to! She couldn't resist my good looks!"

"Don't start that again, mate, or she'll dump you like a bag of exploded dung bombs."

"I know, I was kidding, Sirius."

"Now can we please go to sleep?" asked Remus impatiently. "You guys do know what tomorrow night is, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah," said James. "Sorry mate. G'night all."

"Night."

Lily made her way up the stairs, beaming and blushing like mad. Lily's best friend Elizabeth was sitting up in bed waiting for her. "What're you so happy about?" Elizabeth asked as soon as Lily entered.

"Nothing," replied Lily innocently.

"Oh, don't give me that. You were down there alone with James Potter. Something must have happened."

"Alright, you win. Something did happen."

"What?"

"James asked me out."

"And?"

"And I said 'yes'."


End file.
